Roommates
by inmyfavor
Summary: I suck at summaries so basically this is my version of stories in which Katniss and Peeta suddenly end up living together while they are in college. but they are not alone in the house.
1. Chapter 1

_**This will be a fluffy fic. I'm having a lot of fun writing it. Hope you enjoy. **_

_**btw I desperately need a beta, so if anyone is interested let me know. **_

_** I apologize in advance for any mistakes that I may have, as you know this is not my native language but my imagination does not work in another.**_

ROMMATES

CHAPTER ONE

PEETA

I want to get there, I been driving for hours now and I'm tired ... _Arena Street #16. _I look forward to see the boys again, anxious to know my new home ... new life, new school, new team. Google map says to turn right ...I never left District 12 before except for soccer tournaments, I guess somehow I have to thank my mom for kicking me out, not the part with the rolling-pin but for the freedom part... live there with her was unbearable I don't understand how my dad can stand her ... I think it's 16 here ... Here it is "Arena street # 16"

Finnick is worse than a jealous wife he has sent me over 300 messages since this morning wondering how long it will take for me to arrive, so I better say hi before I take out my bags and my 3 boxes of the few possessions that mum allowed me to get out of the house. Or maybe he gets a coronary.

"Peet! My man!" the voice of Finnick Odair is an excited cry and he barely gives me time to react before he throws at me in a bear hug which literally lifts me off the ground. We laugh and we punch our shoulders and Thresh who is waiting to welcome me too says "Have you finished you pussies?" I laugh and hug Tresh too "Glad you're here dude"

"I am very glad to see you too " I say

"We're going to celebrate so let's hurry with your things because beers are waiting"

He pats me on the back and then helps me get my things out of the car in seconds.

"this way man , in a moment we'll give you the tour " Finn makes a brief stop next to a couch where two guys are watching TV and says "guys Peeta , Peeta the guys" I can't see them because the boxes I'm loading barely cover my eyes so only say " Hi guys" and move to the stairs.

"this will be our room, I had told you that you 'd sleep with Marvel but there were some changes, one of the guys went and Cato is back, we thought it would be better this way , Cato and Marvel are good friends "

"And I won a bet so I get a room to myself," Thresh says mocking Finnick

"Yes, that too," Finn answer defeated, so I laugh with Thresh . I take a moment to look at my new room. It's big, with two queen sized beds, big enough closets and each one of us has a desk. We have a big enough bathroom with a tub ... I like it

"Well you'll have time to fit everything; your bed will be the one by the window, now we'll show you the house"

Leaving the room I notice that crossing the hall is a closed-door with two locks and a legend of " no trespassing" I'm about to ask what the deal is when a yellow ugly cat ran between my feet " What the hell? " I cry while I put a hand on the wall to keep from falling.

" Oh that's Buttercup, Kat's cat " Tresh says " and this is my room " he open the door to tell me that I am welcome there, the cat walks toward the bed and climbs it "That's Cato and Marvel's room " the next door is open and from outside I can see clothes lying on the floor, discard beds, and I'm sure leftovers too. I'm glad I get to sleep with Finnick, the room looks clean.

House tour has finished, it is a big place, with a big kitchen which is important to me because I still like to cook, and although I am happy to finally live independently, I will miss the bakery…and dad. They show me a little garden and they explain there is where Kat has the organic garden. _Kat?_ Cato and Marvel are playing Xbox on the couch. They drop the controls joining the three of us for a beer. They explain to me this is a house provided for the soccer team, and the team are waiting to know me at the bar… and some hot chicks they say winking.

I used to play for District 12 local team, I accept Panem offer after mom's ultimatum, they say I'll have a full scholarship and I can live in this house without paying rent. I still count with dad's support, of course my mother knows nothing about it, so everything came at the right time because things with my mom changed from difficult to impossible at the very moment I said that I was going to go to the gay wedding of my elder brother Matt ... she throw a fit , for lack of a better term…

I made the necessary arrangements and after being Matt best man at his wedding I get out of District 12 as the cap of a cider.

Now it's time to go there to celebrate my arrival.

Finn is the team captain and who organized the reception, I'm having a really good time , I lost miserably in darts and billiards has never been my forte, I have taken many punish shots that I'm starting to get really drunk.

I really need to sit for a while. Finnick comes to the table too. Suddenly a huge dark-haired guy and dropped into the chair, I immediately perceive a change in Finnick's demeanor, he tenses and sits straight.

Tall guy not say hello. He looks directly at Finn and asks sadly "How is she?"

Finn's unresponsive. _Odd_

"Come on Finn , you gotta help me, I'm dying here " says heartbroken "Please talk to her , tell her to listen to me or at least tell me something"

"No way man, you fucked up"

Tall guy gets up from the chair and hits the table, had not noticed how drunk he really was until now "fuck you Finn, do you really think you need to tell me that every time you see me?"

"I'm sorry but it's true, you screw up big time"

I don't understand what's going on. I feel I'm intruding but when I think about leaving Cato approaches the table, he is furious yelling at _tall guy_ "What the fuck are you doing here? We told you we did not want to see you near her again!

"Fuck you Cato; I know she is not working today"

"doesn't matter, you fucked up!" Finnick is now standing, the whole team is approaching the table and Cato seems about to boil.

"Some friends you are! You must be so happy that I screw things up, now you will finally get your chance with her, right Finnick? You'll comfort her and wait until she low her defenses to make a move? , what about you asshole? What will you do? Confess you always liked her and that the reason you rat me?"

Marvel arrives and tries to calm _tall guy_ and takes him to the bar while he still insulting everyone.

What the fuck was that man?" I ask Finn but he doesn't answer me and Tresh makes a signal with his hands for me to leave the matter for now and he'll explain later.

Finn is usually a cheerful and easy-going guy, I've never seen him this mad. Everyone tries to distract him and soon he is playing darts again, some girls approach to us, it seems that are friends of the school, they make the proper introductions and we are soon talking all forgetting the incident.

As the night progresses and the drinks in our systems, I watch Finn making out with a redhead girl they call Foxy , Thresh is with a brunette called Clove and I'm startled when I feel a hand on my leg, I turn around and see a girl with a very low neckline she is a very sexy blonde girl "so you're the new guy right? My Name Is Glimmer" she says with a seductive voice, or maybe I'm really drunk

"Peeta" I somehow manage to introduce myself

"I know," she says smirking. She is very forward, touching me, ducking to show her cleavage and boy she has big boobs! She tilts her head a little and in my drunken state I believe she is trying to tell me a secret so I approach a bit but instead she raises her hand a little more up my leg and licks my ear lobe, suddenly we're making out.

I'm very drunk and very far gone when she asks me to take her home, I turned to tell the boys but they are all gone

"Don't worry about them, I assure you that they are having a really nice time , although not as good as your going to have it , let's go handsome I already know where you live "

When we arrive at the house I don't hear any noise, I peer into Finnick's and mine room to see if he is around… he is not, Glimmer comes in, I close the door and when I turned to face her she already removed her blouse ... man they are huge!, I stare, they are also fake, what the hell I´m not about to complain. I move closer to her and she kisses me. Before to long we are fucking and she is loud, I mean , really, really boarding on uncomfortable loud , she is riding me, hard. I'm so drunk that I cannot finish so after a while she goes down on me. she can give her head! but nothing is enough and I tell her not to worry, I take my hands to her folds and I finish her again, she falls asleep and I try to wake her cause I want her gone. but it's impossible ... I feel uncomfortable with her in my bed so I get up and lay on Finn's bed where I fall asleep too.

I must have slept with the curtains open because the light is making my headache a lot worse, I open my eyes slowly and I start to remember what happened the night before, I turned to the other bed with fear of finding it occupied , but she's gone. I feel relieved.

I get oh so slowly because my head is about to explode and the echo of my footsteps makes new waves of pain runs through my veins not to mention any new movement. Next stop: bathroom, I take a quick shower after emptying the contents of my stomach and I get ready for me to get to my appointment with my counselor. I open the bedroom door and " Oooooh goood my head!" high-pitched screams coming from the bottom of the house.

Shit! someone is really pissed

As I come down the stairs the voices become higher

Higher, another step, more headache

Higher ... now I understand what she is saying

"who the fuck bring that bitch last night, and what's with the laud swearing and moans?, you know very well that the rules prohibit weekday parties and girls ! You are athletes and I have a scholarship to keep not to mention work. I can freaking believe you! "

Fuck , fuck , fuck now I understand , the guys did not bring women here because it is against the rules and I brought that girl Glitter here , damn I 'm in trouble ... but no one said anything ...I peer at the kitchen and I can see a slim girl with her back to me, using little running shorts and her hair braided aside, gesticulating towards a very remorseful Cato. He is sitting at the table with his head between his hands.

I start to apologize and she'll slowly turns to face me.

"I'm really sorry , it's my first night here and I wasn't familiarized with the rules , I didn't know and it won't happe... Katniss Everdeen? "

_**Please let me know if you like it ! **_

_**For those who are following one night stand. An update this weekend**_


	2. Chapter 2

Roommates

CHAPTER 2

Peeta Mellark?

She is gaping at me, with wide eyes. Almost in a whisper she repeats the question "Peeta Mellark ? W…what are you doing here? "

"Um , yeah , hi ...Katniss, you remember me . "

"I got transferred" I know I can't hide the surprised tone of my voice but _could I sound more stupid?_

"You're the new roomy?" I can notice the split second that the realization hits her "…and you brought that bi ... Glimmer in the house? " with the first question she sounded surprised, then incredulous and by now I can say without a doubt that the first time I talk to Katniss Everdeen in my life, I do not cause a good impression. I must look like a tomato, a very stupid tomato "I guess I did , yeah" this is great. _Smooth Peeta_

She opens her mouth , seems that she is going to say something , but then she closes it again , finally dropping her shoulders and shaking her head from side to side says she says "I'm going for a run" she looks from Cato to Finnick and in a menaced tone she warns " make sure he knows the rules!" then she is out of the picture.

She crosses Marvel on her way to the stairs and he greets reverently lowering his head " bitch"

"Morning Ass" she responds passing next to him. Lowering her head too. _What the hell?_

"Morning" sing songs Marvel to Cato and me "so she is all riled up again, what happened this time? "

" Mellark screw up" Cato answered with a mouthful of cereal.

"Screw up how? " _yeah! Screw up how exactly?_

"he brought Glimmer last night "

Glimmer! that's her name!

"Ooooh , way to go bro ! But definitely yes, your screwed, Katniss will give you "the eye" for months" he says imitating Katniss scowl, Cato laughs.

"Yeah I guess, someone will let me know the famous rules ? "

"Well number one : no parties on weekdays

Number two : no girls on weekdays , specially laud ones.

Three: if you're having a party this weekend , you must let her know so she can flee to her friend's house"

"She doesn't like parties?" I ask

"not anymore… rule number four never, never, never fuck a girl in her room. She'll chew your head and spit on the street. That's what the padlocks are. Finnick did it once." Cato says with a you don't want to know face.

" And 5" Marvel intercedes " if you're gonna bring Glimmer home again, make sure she does not find out"

" That's impossible my friend " Cato argues " Glimmer is very noisy, and she is that noisy to piss Katniss off."

"why is that?" I asked stupidly

" I guess they are number one in each other's shit lists"

I have to digest what just happened, I make breakfast while Cato and Marvel talk about the events of the night before. I try to collect my thoughts...

_I'm still drunk or "the" Katniss Everdeen is my new roommate?_

_I'm still drunk or my heart went out of control just like it did every time single time she was in the same room than me since kindergarten?_

_I'm still drunk or she was using the tiniest running shorts ever?_

_I 'm still drunk or maybe she is even more beautiful than I remember?_

_I'm still drunk or she was mad as hell?_

_I'm still drunk or is it possible that she heard me fucking another girl last night… one that apparently she hates?_

_Well if I'm not drunk then I'm completely fucked_

I'm like on autopilot, I took two Tylenol for the headache but have not been helpful. As a transferred student I have a lot to catch up and a meeting with my new counselor today but my brain is still processing what happened in the morning... plus the hangover. It Must be a cruel joke of fate. Or I woke up on the wrong side of the bed.

She left District 12 with her mother and sister when Mr. Everdeen died. Her mother had found a job at a new hospital in District 4 and they went to live there. I thought I would never see her again.

This is Panem, what is she doing here?

My thoughts are interrupted by Finnick.

"She can be intimidating at first, but you'll get to know her eventually, she is really cool , don't let her scare you"

"I thought the house was for members of the team only " I mumble

" Well, its a long story, but yeah, she lives with us " that annoys me because I do not know if he's being purposely avoiding giving me an explanation.

" The board knows? "

"the house belongs to old Haymitch , he is Katniss uncle and benefactor of the team, if it is not a problem for us it shouldn't matter to him either"

I nod slowly in understanding

" I'll talk to Katniss I have to fix this , see you later "

"No Finn, wait you have to explain this to me …I'm don't get what happens here ? fix what?"

"later"

I need to sleep , everything that happens increases my headache . I decided to unpack a little but instead I end up collapsing on the bed and falling asleep in a matter of seconds.

Later that day katniss is having dinner with them...She glares at me when she sees me.

Fortunately Finn and Marvel have different reactions.

" Peet come on sit with us, we didn't want to wake you. we were hungry and we started dinner but join "

" Thanks" I sit and take a bit of salad . Marvel and Thresh are still talking about last night and every time I feel daggers over my head I lift my eyes and Katniss is watching me with narrowed eyes ..

She finishes the rest of her meal in silence, stands to wash her dishes, says good night and walks upstairs ... a few seconds later I hear a door slam .

Great she hates me .

Prior, she had no idea of my existence and now she hates me .

" I guess the "issue" with Glimmer will become another fun week of Katniss tantrums, maybe we should thank Peeta "

"Shut up Marvel " Tresh warns

Marvel snorts.

"You're an idiot you know she has her reasons" Cato says

I wish I knew too.

* * *

It has been a week now. I feel more suited to school and training schedules. Days have been rough, adapting myself to the late transfer , the team. When I get home, I eat dinner and get in my room trying to unpack my few belongings, but I am so tired That I fall asleep as soon as I open the boxes.

Is the house that is difficult to handle, well no, not the house, Katniss situation. The house is close to campus so I walk. when I come back I'm always thinking, she'll be home? will I see her today or she will be locked in her room?Will she be wearing those shorts? what can I do to get her to stop frowning when she sees me?

Needless to say when I get to number 16 "The Arena" street, I'm a nervous wreck.

I have tried to pry information from Finnick but he quickly dismisses it. Says it's a long story and I should not worry about Katniss. Tresh is a grave so I do not even try.

Finnick says Katniss is not good with new people but after a while I will see how wonderful she is. If only he knew how wonderful I already think she is...

Sometimes I come home and she is studying in the dining room and when she looks at me, she frowns, picks up her books and walks to her room stomping her feet on the stairs. Other nights she is on the couch watching tv. covered with a blanket and a big bowl of popcorn, but my favorite are when I find her sleeping on the couch snoring softly ... that's when I take a moment to watch her, if no one is around.

I don't understand the effect she has on me, I'm not a Finnick but I've never had a problem talking to girls.I The matter of fact is I never had trouble talking to anyone. but in Katniss case I loose my tongue every time I see her.

but when I can not believe my eyes is when I see her sitting with the boys talking and laughing, she teasing them or swearing at Marvel. Other times the boys are heatedly discussing the reasons why the tiny and slim brunette that lives with us should be part of their team in x-box or ping-pong. I can see how wonderful she is. just wish she could be that way with me.

* * *

It's Friday and the guys insist on going out for a few beers at the bar, they promised to help me unpack tomorrow so I agreed.

I haven't seen Katniss today. I know she works at the bar some nights, hope she is there today.

We ordered a round of beers. "Hey Mellark! The next round is on us" tells me Marvel and we head to the bar.

"bitch" nods Marvel

I acknowledge her with a nod

"What can I do for you today asshole?" she says to Marvel in an overly sweet tone.

"Give me another round," he says despotically. They have kind of a staring contest, then Katniss turns towards me, and as usual she glares and I become a stutterer. She turns to serve the beers and I take the opportunity to check her out.

"Nice ass" says Marve efectively noticing that l'm ogling.

I really like Marvel, I just don't like the way he talks to Katniss.

back with the boys but I can't stop looking in her direction, sometimes she catches my eyes and looks away frowning at me.

After 4 beers and some shots I decide this situation must change inmediately, we live together, we "known each other" since we were kids so I have to talk to her. I take a beer to gather courage and I head for the bar

It isn't she who serves me .

A disheveled man approaches me " another round Blondie ? or have you come back to check again the rear of my niece? "

I stare. _this isn't going the way I just drunkenly plan it. Is he a mind reader?_

"well ? "

" I actually want to talk to her ... please"

he looks at me intently and then shouts " sweetheart take 5" Katniss looks confused.

"yeah ? " katniss says walking towards me crossing her arms over her chest.

"Hi again"

" What do you want Peeta ? "

" I'm sorry , um , I want to talk to you, is just ... well we start with the wrong foot but ... well I didn't know the rules. And I mentally kick my ass , because I sound pathetic and lame and insecure and I'm rambling and...

"You do not have to explain anything , Finn told me it wasn't your fault, you didn't knew the rules"

Her gaze softened a bit "I was rude with you and I'm sorry too" she tells me and I can not stop smiling.

Suddenly I feel arms around my waist and a kiss in my cheek

" Hey gorgeous! what are you doing wasting your time with this one ?" _Fuck Glimmer ..._

Katniss expression changes and hardens in a second.

" Aren't you working? Come on girl, move, go get me a beer"

I try to wriggle out of her grasp but she tightens and when I finally made it Katniss is gone along with my chance to make things better between us.

And again every time our gazes meet, her eyes express how much they dislike me .

I wish I know how to get rid off Glimmer , she can't take a hint thats for sure. I was definitely drunk that first night.

I'm not planning to make that mistake twice though... I take a chance when she needs toiletries to get the hell out of the place and head home .

I take my sketchbook and I lie in bed , this has always been relaxing to me... my hand has its own mind today though. I find myself drawing a long braid and a face with gray eyes ... I see her , exactly like she was dress today: jeans , green tank top and convers... I fall asleep dreaming of Katniss Everdeen , her gray eyes, and hoping that someday I can't see displeasure on them. , and why not? Dream is free.

At the morning I wake giving my back to Finns bed who is still snoring and when I get to the bathroom to clean up , I turned to the other bed , only to make sure Finn did not notice anything and give me shit later but I have to do a double take because there, in my room, next to my bed, is a sleeping girl on the other side of Finnick, facing the door laying on her belly , I can only see a dark braid, but hell I'll recognize that dark braid anywhere in the world ...

literally my stomach hurts, I feel dizzy, angry, confused and oh so many negative emotions in a second that I see blurry and I hit my l toe with the bedpost " Shit!" I exclaim with clenched teeth , _this is not my fucking day_. I leave the room trying to shake this nagging feeling of emptiness and loss.

" _Katniss and Finnick ? "_ I put water in the kettle and light the stove. _but I saw him with that girl Enobaria the day I come to Panem _. I pulled out a bag of lime because I've heard its relaxing and I'm going to need that.

_Maybe they are fuck buddies or something, no strings attached_. I am waiting for the kettle to sound while I formulate millions of questions.

"Morning " _Great Finn!_

I mumble something that sounds like good morning too

" Hard night sunshine ? " he asks

" harder morning" I'm still mumbling

" what happened to Glimmer ? she was hysterical looking for you all over the place last night"

"I ran away "

he has the nerve to laugh "been there" the bastard says. "...and can't really blame you"

I know he is my friend, and he has no idea of my feelings for Katniss ... but ..._ wait_ ... _feelings?_

_Really Peeta? still? lets call it crush for your mind sake._

_" _Is there someone you have not _been_? " I ask sarcastically . It is a fair question after all, I know Finn since high school , we always play on opposing teams but we party after games and he used to easily charm the cutest girl in the place and had his way with her.

He sits in front of me to eat , I'm angry and I also know it's not fair , he knows nothing about my crush on Katniss but I can't help the overwhelming wish I have for him to choke on his cereal.

Cato wake up and start talking cheerfully , I'm not in the mood so I return to the room hoping not find Katniss still sleeping there .

I open the door , trying not to make noise, I peer carefully ... she is gone. I pick my clothes and approach to the bathroom .. I open the door to see a very naked Katniss , in the shower, she quickly covers her chest and moves her body towards the wall exposing her back...

" Finn what the hell ? Close the fucking door ! " She yells.

she turns to me furious , but when she realizes I am not Finn, her look changes from furious to terrified. The last thing I can see before leaving is the red color invading her cheeks and I know I'm like a tomato myself. I close the door and sighing and I drop to the floor.

Did I just saw Katniss Everdeen naked?

**Thanks for reading. **

**Still no beta, so please, if anyone is interested send me an PM.**


	3. Chapter 3

ROOMMATES

CHAPTER 3

CHAPTER 3

A few seconds later Finn runs into the room "Peet let me warn you ..." he is breathless and seems he just run a marathon.

"Katniss is taking a bath in here" I complete the sentence for him

"Yeah... too late?" I nod.

"Did you…?" I nod again.

Katniss exits the bath at the time, wrapped in a towel, her long hair almost reaches her waist, drops of water falling on her shoulders, beautiful bare legs, barefoot ... and eyes that seem made of fire.

"What the hell are were you doing there?" she snaps at me

"Excuse me?"

"How dare you to go into someone else's bathroom without knocking? What is wrong with you?"

"Kat..." Finn tries to explain

"Don't Kat me, he just watch me naked!" she says to Finnick through clenched teeth, walking towards him, beyond herself.

Fortunately the door bursts open and Marvel comes into the room

"What's going on? You woke me up with all the yelling!"

"why do you care you freak?" Katniss spats at him but he doesn't even flinch.

"... Interesting ... let me guess: you, in a towel, wet" he looks at her from top to bottom weighs his eyebrows and Continues "him ..." says pointing at me … "all flushed and Finn here shitting his pants" he is deep in thought

"Katniss let me explain" says Finn

"Explain what?"

"Well this is also Peeta 's room"

"What?" She is dumbfounded

"Well remember the game me and the boys invented last week? with the helmets? Tresh and I made a bet and he must have cheated or something because..."

"You bet the roommate?" She asks incredulously

At least Finn has the grace to look embarrassed hen he nods and his gaze stays on his shoes "So I slept here with Peeta in the room?" they nodded their heads again.

"I think she is ashamed of you Finn" teases Marvel enjoying this situation a little too much for my taste.

"Get out!" Finn screams and Katniss takes one of my books from the desk and throws it to Marvel.

"I guess I was the intruder here ..." she said at last realizing the situation, blushing. "Peeta I'm sorry, I'll get my things" if looks could kill, Finn would drop dead now.

"Please don't be mad at me Kitty Kat, I forgot to tell you," Finn said looking down, Katniss Gives him the finger and leaves the room stomping and slamming the door of her room opposite ours.

"Finn what the hell is going on here?" I ask, frankly tired of not understanding a thing.

"Sorry Peet, you deserve an explanation and an apology I know but first I have to go talk to Katniss , calm her down a bit"

He turns around and goes to knock on Katniss door. I can hear him beg until she lets him in.

I know Finnick so well that not even want to imagine the methods he will use to get the forgiveness of Katniss. Ugggh I'm so angry and jealous that I decide to take my cell phone and call Glimmer.

When I got home I head to my room hoping I can take a nap , it was a hard training session with the team and a lot of classes, I never expect to find what appears is Katniss with half body inside Finn's closet.

She is throwing out shoes, clothes and books, a big pile of things has-been Formed and the room is a mess. she has not noticed that I'm there and frankly the view is fun, so I remain silent, I recline on the wall to watch how things fly around the room When a shoe hits me. "Ouch!"

"Oh God Peeta sorry, you okay? I know it's your room but I came to get my stuff out" she stands and rush towards me to check if I'm ok

I smile sheepishly "I'm ok, do not worry"

" Peeta, Oh gosh I'm sorry ... "she says When sees the red mark of her heel on my arm

"Look at this ... I have so much time sleeping in this room that I have more clothes here than in mine." Lowering her voice almost to herself she says "almost all my belongings are here."

I can not help but laugh at the condition in which she has left the room "Katniss you do not have to get your stuff out, really, I promise to knock before entering the bathroom from now on" Not that I'm complaining for what I saw. Though I won't dare tell her that.

She smiles timidly, and I realize this is the first time I made her smile. I am proud to have done , it's like having reached a long-awaited , satisfied goal, it is not easy to get a Katniss smile and not ordinary thing either, her eyes sparkle and her nose wrinkles a little, now allowing me to notice a small path freckles.

I feel my goofy smile and I'm probably looking at her for too long , so I cough and seek for something to entertain myself.

she looks around the room like trying to figure out which way to go "Now have to order all this," she sighs

"Can I help you?" she watches me carefully "I just want to help Katniss"

"I guess" we carry things, and I take the opportunity to take a look to her room. It is similar to mine only with a bed instead of two, desk, closet, bedroom window, but somehow it is her space and she is a woman who stamped her personality in everything he does, the way she dress, her signature braid, the quiet cadence of her walk.

On one wall is a bookcase filled with books and picture frames. I'm dying to get close to see the photos but do not want upset you her. A guitar and the other wall with a large picture of a dandelion

"Interesting " I tell her pointing at the dandelion.

"Um , yes, is very crudely drawn but the important thing is that it has a meaning for me "

I can read in her expression that she did not want to comment further so I decided to show her why is so intriguing to me so I lift my shirt and my left arm to show her the dandelion I have tattooed the day I turned 21. " It 's interesting because I have one tattooed on my left side " She walks closer to me and look at it closely for a few seconds , she touches it with her fingertips , ever so gently as a soft breeze and I feel my goose bumps on my skin, hell everything in my body reacts to her touch , and soon I find her gray eyes staring at me , as if seeking for something in my own eyes.

"Why a dandelion ? " she asks

I have to take a break to shake off how rare it is that I miss so much her touch after only two seconds of her small fingers on my rib when she has never touched me before. "um , well, it's a good memory for me ... when I was a kid my dad used to say that if I saw a dandelion I should make a wish , then blow and all the spores should fly so my wish would come true ... I used to walk home with my eyes on the ground hoping to find dandelions in my way " I prefer to leave out the part where, when we were kids I saw her pick up a dandelion after our eyes met across the street. "what does it mean to you? "I dare to ask

"hope" she says, looking away and then she is serious again.

" I seem to have found something in common with you…I would like us to be friends. Would you allow it?"

"ok, I will allow it" I nod, and I have to bite my lip to keep the smile I am sketching is becoming too wide

I tell her I'm starving and I offer a sandwich.

I made some sandwiches while we start talking to each other for the first time, I'm on cloud nine. She asks me how I feel in Panem, we talk about how life in District 12 is after so many years and the people she remember. I'm surprised how easy it is to speak with her, I find we have in common more that I could ever imagine. We pretty much like the same books, an every time I see her smile I feel more drown to her than ever. I can't look away from her.

I want this moment to last forever but the doorbell interrupt us. She looks at me curious, cause the guys don´t ring the bell and she is not waiting to anybody. "I'll get it" she says and gets up from the chair and while she walks outside the kitchen and I stare at her backside with a stupid smile in my face. The very same smile I ware for her since I was 5 years old. My brain begins to work again and my memory is back on track... Now I remember, what I did in my jealousy attack, it hits me like a brick in the head and I start to feel cold sweat just before I hear Katniss furious voice

" What the hell are you doing here Glimmer ?

_Fuuuuck_

"I came to see Peeta" Glimmer answers in a smugly tone of voice

_how could I forget? how could I be so stupid? _

"Well there is no chance in hell that you set foot in my house" Katniss warns

"Watch me" she challenged. oh oh I think this is my cue to interfere quickly, better run to the door.

I take Glimmer by her arm before a very tense Katniss starts a catfight "We're leaving" I say while gently push Glimmer to the street. I turn to see apologetically towards Katniss, trying to express how sorry I am with my eyes but what I see in her gaze sends ice cubes to my skin... she is not angry as I would have expected, nor frowning at me either instead she has a slightly open mouth as if she could not believe what her eyes are seeing. What hurts most is that I see what I think is disappointment in her gaze.

Now I'm stuck with this girl.

I walk back to the house two hours later. although Glimmer repeatedly offered me a ride in her car but I have a lot to think about.

. What's going on with me? I've never been a Jack ass. I have no interest in this girl and yet I call for it, I've denied her all week and it seemed that she had finally taken the hint and stop calling and there I go and call her myself. We make out again, try to stop her but for some reason at the moment I remembered the dark halo of katniss hair spread on Finnick's pillow and the knot in my stomach made me respond to Glimmer kisses. At least I stopped before it was too late again and I end up feeling empty and shallow in the morning. I called this girl because I was dying of jealousy imagining in my head all the possible ways in which Katniss and Finnick had sex maybe making an effort to be quiet so I didn't notice. I clearly wasn't thinking straight.

Before my head literally exploded I told her I had a lot of homework and it was better for me to return to the house early. She tried to kiss me again but I managed to correspond with an awkward hug.

I wonder if I can see another girl with interest now that Katniss Everdeen is back into my life.

Every time I saw into her eyes I compared it to Katniss: how hers are ordinary blue like mine and they not resemble an electric storm … Damn! for the first time in my life I could _talk_ to Katniss , , I made her a sandwich , hell, it could have been the beginning of something ...I blew another shot again maybe my mom was right all the times she called me stupid.

Tresh is awake when I get home... "I was waiting for you"

"Why? "

"Peeta seriously? Glimmer? I'm sorry man but I think you were different "

"What is that supposed to mean?" I ask affronted

"Look, you're free to do whatever you want but please she is not welcome here"

"I can see that, I just wish to know why" I answer bitterly. I don't waste my time telling him that I have cero interested in her because no one bothers to explain anything to me right ? why should I?

" Is not my story to tell. Sorry. However I can give you some advise, you are my friend and I think you must be careful with Glimmer she does not care about anyone's feelings as long as she gets what she wants. She has done a lot of damage to Katniss and we all feel very protective of her"

I see there is an extra message in his eyes. Tresh is a good guy and better friend I always respected him.

I walk into my room I turn on the small bedside lamp and see Katniss asleep in Finn's bed. Great, just great.

Finn is asleep too, his back to Katniss. I take a moment to scan the scene...they are in the same bed but as far as possible from each other.

I'm starting to believe that with regard to this house nothing is what it seems.

This Friday is a rare occasion when we're all having breakfast at the same time, the boys and I have a game later and Katniss just returned from her run. I swear That These shorts will be the death of me.

I offer to her the tray with cheese buns I just made and she takes one.

"mmmm this is so good" she moans and her eyes go blank and this sight of her sends my imagination to fly at some point in a galaxy far far away where she is as naked as the day I saw her during her bath and she moans just like now only this time she says my name…I blush when Cato until interrupts my day-dream

"Hey I was thinking, Peeta has more than a month living with us and info we have not offered a party in his honor, a welcome home you know"

"That's rude of us," says sarcastically Tresh

"We all are free tomorrow so ..."

"I'm in but what about "scowling queen" over there?" Marvel says. I see Katniss scowling indeed and I can't help but laugh.

"Oh come on woman. It will be fun. You know? Fuuuuun" Marvel says slowly as if he were talking with someone who is learning the lenguage. I still do not understand the relationship between the two of them but if it works for them, who am I to say anything?

Everyone are watching expectantly, waiting for Katniss response and she begins to shake her foot so hard that the table also moves too

"Fine, do your party. Stop looking at me with kicked puppies faces. I will go to Johanna's"

They all begin to protest loudly as if they were really tired of having this conversation but I do not quite understand cause is new to me and Because They all speak at once so I fish only isolated words. Until Tresh, who never, ever speaks, unless is necessary, speaks out "Not this time Katniss, is enough. It has been a long time since you party with us, we miss you and frankly you need to relax and get drunk"

I hear applauses now. And a Finnick stand ovation.

"I'm not ready for parties yet" she mumbles

Cato complement saying " Also Peeta is your roommate too, it would be rude of you to not be on his welcome party "

she turns to me, looking directly in the eye , I stop breathing . I can see that she is thinking , making a choice and there is dead silence in the room but I can only concentrate on a pair of gray eyes " you want the party? " she asks me

I have the felling she wants me to say no but the guys would chop my balls if I do such thing. So I nod slowly. Besides I_ do_ want the party. "And I'll like you be here too" and I would like you to be here too.

not where I got the boldness to say that but it's true. maybe it's an opportunity and I not want to ruin more of them.

"Fiiiiine ! " she says swapping at the table

"You can bring your group of witches if you want" says Marvel

"Thanks but don't count on it ass, they are too nice to fall into your claws"

" I'll call Johanna " says Finn dismissively while he stands up .

Katniss dropped her forehead on the table.

**I'm sorry for any mistakes, as you know I'm learning the language and I havent found a beta. If someone wants the job please send me a PM.**

**I don't own the Hunger Games.**

**Thanks for reading and please review (just try to be nice) ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to all followers of this story and to take a moment to leave a review. **

**And special thanks to my super newfound super speedy beta Jgllove11159, so glad I found you**

CHAPTER 4

That morning was one of many that I woke up with Katniss in the room. I open my eyes , turn to my left slowly hoping she's there, creepy as it may seem it's a beautiful way to start my day. To see her with her face relaxed , listen to her soft breathing, in my room, so close to me that could touch her if I extend my arm... in someone else's bed.

Other times she walks in as if nothing, she'll sit on Finnick's bed using his iPad, she initially stop at the door when she noticed that I'm there but now I think she is beginning to feel confident with me... or at least beginning to accept my presence.

We are in friendlier terms, she is not walking around me anymore and she also stopped scowling every time I say something. We are on better terms but we have not talked and laughed like that night again, sometimes I doubt that night was even real.

Anyway, all my hopes of recover the easiness of that day land on tonight's party.

Cato and I are in charge of the shopping, there is no sign of Katniss when we got home with the groceries.

"Perhaps she escaped again" says Cato reading my mind.

I hope he is wrong because I was hoping that maybe, with a couple of beers, I can get her to talk and laugh with me again.

A few moments later Thresh introduce us to his friend Darius, he is a DJ for tonight's party. While Marvel is preparing trays and trays of shots of different colors

I Know that Katniss has arrived home because my heart is trying to jump out of my chest, She is not alone though, she came home with a curvy girl with short hair and brown eyes.

"Hey there asses!" Apparently she has an attitude too, she most fit in here.

Finnick gives long strides towards her and lifts her in his arms laughing

"Jo, long time no see!" she laughs. Marvel who was carrying a try full of shots almost drops them when this girl punches his arm.

"It's nice to see you too loser" the girl tells Marvel that opens and closes his mouth like a fish out of water. I guess he was trying to think of a smart remark but between the shots and the punch he couldn't think of anything, which makes me laugh.

Katniss laughs too "don't laugh too much brainless, come on let's get you pretty, you need to get laid ".

"no, I don't" scowls Katniss

"no, she doesn't " Cato yells and Finnick looks uncomfortable. I don't think i like the idea very much either.

We finish getting all the things set then guys call me to the kitchen for some kind of toast tradition they do, I look at them expectantly because nothing happens.

" Are you coming or what Everdeen? we're waiting for you! Come on…before everyone start coming!" Yells Cato, but Johanna is the only one that comes down stairs "don't waist your time yelling at her handsome, one of you will have to go get her before she changes the beautiful outfit I shoved her into and puts her boring jeans on and braid her fucking hair again because she says she's not coming out like that " Jo says extending her hands as if she could not stand this situation it another minute.

" Oh no no, not this time " says Finn, Jo smiles pleased that he's on his way upstairs.

Everyone has an internal language here I can never understand , they always know what is happening , understand each other with looks , speak in code , and Johanna who doesn't even lives here is part of this group code. It makes me feel more like an outsider.

I forget all my resentment and loose my train of thoughts when I hear a loud "put me down now Finnick ! "

when I turn my head the sight is this: Finn carrying Katniss over his shoulders, she punching him where ever she can, Finn puts her on the floor carefully.

I find myself starstruck when I see Katniss in a green blouse that highlights the color of her eyes, her hair is combed in a messy bun that shows her slender neck.

My eyes keep trailing down and I notice her using shorts that do nothing but show the pair of legs I admire almost every morning only this time instead of running shoes she is using high black heals with a ribbon around her ankle. I keep looking at her up and down to make sure I'm not in one of my late night fantasies, when I reach her gaze I found that her smoky gray eyes are watching me intently .

That shocks me.

I'm in a trance. I can hear voices and whistles of the guys "you clean up good Everdeen " I think Cato tells her

" no way you are going to change " someone else says and Marvel despot comments "even I have to admit you don't look so bad"

she is visibly uncomfortable with the attention , but I can't stop myself from taking a step towards her and tell her how amazing she looks. The redness from her cheeks travels to her neck and now I have to look away because i start to get stirred and excited, I need a distraction. I take the tray of shots and try to leave the kitchen but out of the corner of my eye I can notice Johanna is watching me intently

The house is full of people in no time. I would have never thought that so many people could fit in here. Apparently Marvel knew what he was doing with all those trays of shots. Music is good, what's not so good is the way the DJ is looking at Katniss. It is a look that I recognize perfectly.

my watch is interrupted with slap on my shoulder

"So Blondie" is this girl Jo. I hope to see what you want but spend enough uncomfortable seconds and she just looks at me, raising her eyebrows

"Yeah?" I say mirroring her gesture; she even has her hand on my shoulder.

"I was just thinking, you know, the way you've been eye-fucking my friend and never approach her but somehow following it all the time ..."

fuck and there I was thinking that I was hiding it well.

"I do not know what you're talking about"

"mmmhmmm, I imagine that would be your reply ... you should make a move," says winking and before leaving my spanking me.

I do not know what to do of this girl. Weird

"Peet how's going? Are you having a good time?" Finn joins me

"You lost the game?" he was playing a game of beer pong against Katniss and Jo who have not left the table.

"No one can defeat those two, they are a legend here" he says.

"I see that but can't believe it"

"I bet you're thinking those two little things, well those two have more courage in them than a hundred men. They sure know how to fight back" I find it strange the way he says it, with a kind of sadness, but he changes the subject fast "I need a wing man my friend" he puts his arm around my shoulders and leads me towards to two girls, one small, with big brown eyes, and a tall, slim and very pretty girl with incredible green eyes like the sea.

"Well hello ladies" says Finnick while gives them his huge smile, the usual Finn's gesture to get into the ladies pants.

Their names are Rue and Annie. Finn makes his best moves, flatters them, flashes his dimples to Annie, he winks and everything but somehow nothing seems to work. I try to help him and I think they are more comfortable with me than with the obviousness of Finn's antics. It'll be fun tease him later.

Katniss observes everything quietly and leaves the pong table after winning another match.

"Annie, Rue give me a second with this two please ". Katniss says moving us away from the place by our arms " look pair of douches, I think that you are attractive enough to flirt with any chick here, please let my girls out of it, they are not like the bimbos you usually hook up with and I will not allow that you use them "

"Whoa Kitten, you're getting ahead of the facts, we were just innocently chatting"

"I know you Odair and there is not one gram of innocence in you" she says poking at his chest

" hey were just being friendly kitten "

"friendly my ass , I know you Finn, and if you want to keep those perfect teeth of yours it will be in your best interest to stay away of my friends"

Finn manages to come out with a remark "No one is out of my league kitty" says winking.

Katniss stares at him until I can tell that Finn looks genuinely scared.

I raise my eyebrows, shocked.

"You'll have to find another wing man, I'll talk to her " he nods and I think he says thank you. I run towards Katniss, this is my chance right?

"Katniss…Hey! Wait!" she turns to me scowling but somehow I get to say " you don't need to worry about your friends anymore he was about to wet his pants" I say sheepishly

"Good" she replied crossing her arms over her belly. Not that she needs explanations from me but something inside me tells me I should give her one.

"and just so you know, I don't want just any chick as you say" she looks up to meet my eyes she looks incredulous

"Yeah, I bet you don't" she says bitterly, she sounds almost...jelous?

"no, really," I say still making eye contact , frankly because I can't help it. Her expression suddenly changes when I say this , she looks vulnerable , perhaps a little fearful. I use the courage that 4 beers and 3 shots always give to go ahead. It's now or never "Actually I have a strong preference for beautiful and exotic eyes"

She just looks at me directly.

"what are you saying?" the look she gives me it's enough to feed my courage

"You'll see a hard to find color that appears to change according to the mood of the owner , may be dark as when the sky is about to burst into an electrical storm or bright as silver it may seem cliché but I have a weakness for beauty and drives me crazy to have this beauty so close. "

she doesn't answer anything and frankly I don't care; it's an improvement because I was expecting a slap, but she is studying me intently "wow , you have a way with words." Defensive, dismissive.

" Maybe but I mean every one" I say in a firm voice. She is considering and I think she chooses to believe me cause next, she is looking to my mouth and licking her lips. The ability to think and breath has just abandoned me. I lean to her and she was approaches a little, she stops looking at my lips to look at my eyes.

I paused a bit waiting to her silent permission and she closes her eyes ..this the answer I was hoping for so I shut mine and close the space between, god I'm so close I 'm going to kiss her ... I feel the warmth of her lips on mine, she exhales…

Fucking kitchen door burst open!

"there you are , I asked everyone for you " fucking Glimmer has to burst at this moment

I could throw a tantrum at this time, kicking and screaming the whole show.

And from that moment what I promised to be the best night of my life went to hell, if I ever had a chance in hell, it came flying through the same door that Glimmer entered the kitchen.

Katniss' expression changed, obviously, in slow motion I saw the way her eyes become the electrical storm I mentioned earlier. "I'll go get some air " she said to me through her teeth and she went out to the small garden outside the kitchen.

**To my concerned guest: Thanks for your review; I changed the offending word in chapter 3 as soon as you indicated to me. I never intended to offend anyone, least in that aspect . Sorry.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for reading, follow and reviewing this story, please don't stop I enjoy your reviews and your suggestions. **

**Big big thanks to my beta Jgllove111593**

**I remind you that this is not my language and I'm sorry for any mistakes, they are all mine.**

**I don't own The Hunger Games.**

Katniss broke away from me abruptly. Her expression changed in slow motion I saw her eyes become the electrical storm I mentioned earlier. "I need to get some air" she said to me through her teeth and she went out to the small garden outside the kitchen.

I try to reach her but she yanked her arm rudely and Glimmer hands are already around my waist. I try to get her to let go of her embrace but she puts her arms around my neck and press her boobs to my chest. No matter how much I wanted to I don't think is a good time for me to follow her, again. Besides what the hell can I tell her?

From that moment, what I had promised to be the big opportunity of my life all went to hell.

Even if I ever had a chance to be with Katniss, it came flying through the same door that Glimmer entered the kitchen.

Who the hell even invite her?

I turn to face Glimmer trying to make her let go my waist but she won't budge she like a bad parasite "What are you doing here any ways Glimmer?"

"My friends told me, rude of you to not invite me yourself" she pouts running her finger trough my chest she is so close to me that I can smell the alcohol in her breath. She is drunk and I don't know how she'll react but she already pushed this so far.

I want to end this thing whatever it is with her now, but she might not even remember tomorrow I lead her out of the kitchen so Katniss can't hear us. I notice she falters.

"Glimmer you know you know you are not welcome in this house"

"She doesn't want me here, well fuck her! I saw you with her Peeta. What the hell does that bitch has that I don't? Everyone in this fucking house believes that Katniss Everdeen shits gold. Are you sleeping with her too or what? "

"Glimmer I think you're drunk and you know we are not together, that has nothing to do with Katniss"

She starts screaming, people begin to stare, and suddenly I have a compelling need to impede Katniss notice this. "She is such a slut, how else do you explain that someone as ordinary as her has everyone kissing the ground she walks by?"

"I think you need to take her home" Cato has come close to tell me. No way am I taking her home, she HAS to leave.

"Oh why do you care Cato you are one of her fuck buddies too? You don't want her to listen? Well she deserves it!" she screams, Glimmer has lost all the glamour by now

"Shut the fuck up Glimmer, you don't know what you're talking about" he looks really pissed and I know Cato has a short temper. I act.

"Glimmer you have to go NOW" I tell her, and I lead her to the door.

We passed Katniss on our way out and she screams again

"Do you hear that bitch? He goes with me!" I shake my head. There goes my opportunity.

Once in her car I told her again "Glimmer you have to stop, I'm sorry but just not interested, please stop looking for me, stop calling, I don't want to be rude but you need to stop"

She huffs and closes the door at my nose. "Your loss asshole"

I need to find Katniss I need to apologize, I need to take my chance back, she knows how I feel about her now and ... I almost kissed her…She was going to let me, there must be something I still can do. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea after all, I don't know what is going on between Finn and her but should not be so serious if he is dancing that way with that fox face red hair girl.

Apparently Glimmer's arrival caused the whole party go to hell: Her friends give me the devil eye. I guess she already text them; Johanna and Marvel are arguing loudly, swearing at each other and gesticulating, they also give me the devil eye and when I look at Cato well, he looks pretty pissed too. I shudder. He can be scary.

I don't see Katniss and I don't dare to ask where she is , I just go straight to the garden hoping she is still there and has not gone to sleep, but I hear a heated discussion from the other side of the door I stop in my tracks when I hear her voice.

"I asked you to leave!"

"Please Catnip. You have to listen to me"

"And what is this that you want me to hear Gale? What can you possible say? Are you finally going to explain the reason why you made my life in this house a living hell with your jealousy while you were actually fucking one of my friends?"

"I know I screw up Babe but you have to give me a chance I swear I learn my lesson"

"It's enough Gale, enough, you have to leave me alone" She cries and my heart is trying to get out of my chest. _what should I do?_

"What about all our history? We can't end up like this Catnip"

I should not be listening, this is private, but my feet are glued to the floor ... other than that if she needs me? Both sound very upset.

"What the fuck Gale? Do you care about our history when you were fucking my friend? Do you think twice on how we used to be best friends since we were kids or how I left everything behind to come here with you? my mother, even Prim because you couldn't stop pushing"

"I fucking now and I feel like shit. You won't let me see you. I'm not letting you go Catnip" He is crying now to, full sobs shaking kind of crying.

"You have to go. Now" she says

" Don't fucking touch me!" and the tone of her voice is enough for me to push out the door instantly

"What's going on?" asked in the calmest voice I can manage at the moment. I watch the scene in front of me and now a lot makes sense.

Tall guy is taking Katniss' arm with one hand and she is with puffy red eyes, visibly upset trying to get rid of his grip .

"Stay out of this" tall guy says to me pointing at me with one finger and Katniss facing his feet. I don't like his tone. I don't like him touching Katniss either. Especially after what I just heard.

"Doesn't look like she want to be touched, please let her go" I say firmly but inside I feel like I'm made of fire.

"I said stay out of this pretty boy"

"Gale enough let me go" says Katniss unlocking her arm and pushing the guy's chest but he doesn't release her so I come closer. She tries to wriggle so I try to put myself between her and tall guy, well "Gale" apparently.

"I'm not ready Gale I need more time" She tries to wriggle so I try to put myself between her and tall guy, well "Gale" apparently.

"More time Catnip? It's been two months, I miss you like crazy"

"Time? What do you need time for Katniss this ass cheat on you!" I now I've shouldn't say that. My mouth won the battle against my brain in this one

And then she turns to me, eyes full of ire.

"And what do you care Mellark? You are just like him. You two even like the same kind of girl's right? I'll prefer you to fight over which one of you is going to take that bitch out of my house for good!" She gets a tug of her arm and finally she is released. He tries to grab her again but I step in between and he pushes me, hard. Then I realize I threw the first punch. He hits my jaw and soon we are on the floor. Katniss is screaming crazy. I somehow managed to prevent more punches because, after all, I know how to fight, I used to wrestle in high school but he's a big guy and is not making things easy on me.

Everything is blurry, I hear screams and see movement but I'm trying to fight back. Soon Thresh is holding me then another guy is holding a Gale. Cato is here yelling at Gale and they are starting to fight too only Gale is restrained. Everyone is here now. Jerks nose is bleeding and has eyes like a wild beast, I guess I look same. My gaze travels the crowd that has gathered around us, in frantic search of a particular person. She is not there anymore.

A Lot of people are out here but I can see Finnick holding Katniss, taking her inside the house kissing her forehead.

* * *

"'Bout time!" Finnick Odair cheerlful voice greets me. My eyes are still closed. I try to open them, first one slowly, struggling to get used to daylight. What's wrong with the other? Unfocused I manage to see Finn sitting on his bed in front of me. I blink. Everything hurts. I intent to look again He is sitting with his legs as pretzels, elbows on the knees, hands on each side of his face ... watching at me expectantly he resembles a child waiting to hear a fantastic story .

"I'll take a wild guess and tell you were looking forward to wake me up. Is that right Finn?" My voice sounds raspy, strange even for my own ears and my face hurt like hell

He nods repeatedly "couldn't wait any longer, I was trying to use telepathy, you know, wake up, Peeta waaaake, only with my mind but... it worked!"

"I know what telepathy is Finn and maybe I would laugh if I was not so sore and if it wasn't such a bad joke, even for you."

"Wow you wake up mean"

"Man, what do you want? What time is it?"

"11.00 am... curiosity is killing me Peeta you have to tell me everything"

"Finn, my brain is still asleep could wait for me to at least take some coffee"

Finn looks behind him, takes a cup of his night table and gives it to me. Steam coming out of it "Here you go"

"What… Finn?"

"Peet, I know you and you know me, I knew you'd need coffee and decided to do something nice for you for once in my life. Now you know how curious mind I am, is time for you to do something nice for me and tell me what the fuck happened last night"

There was never louder growl in my life.

"Look man I don't know what you want to know. Is about the fight?" He nods. "I was looking for Katniss and found her fighting with that Gale dude. He was not letting her go, I intervened and you know the rest." I sit up and try to take a sip of coffee but when the cup touch my mouth a sharp pain in my lip and jaw made me flinch.

"Yeah, it looks pretty bad" Finn says nodding.

I get up to take a look at the bathroom mirror. I have a split lip and my jaw is purple. My left eye is swollen, I look deformed. I have a wound above my eyebrow too but I do not need points ... I wash my face and empty my bladder.

Back in my bed Finn smiles mercifully "sorry dude"

"Wasn't your fault. So what's with that jackass anyway?"

Finn shakes his head, annoyed "he's a fucking prick that used to live here, that's how we all meet Katniss, they used to date, what I can say? He used to be a cool guy, good friend and everything, moody but cool then Katniss came to live here and the scene change completely"

"And I assume Glimmer was involved in all this"

Finn nods "Yes. Katniss and she used to be roommates, Glimmer had her eyes on Hawthorne before Katniss came to Panem. She played her cards right, became friends with Katniss to get to Gale."

"Why did he do it? Katniss is incredible and apparently he 'loves' her. I don't understand"

"Me neither. I just have conjectures. Hawthorne was already insecure of Katniss affections, she living here only increase his insecurity. He was jealous of her relationship with us, especially me. Every time she was having breakfast with one of us, or even playing Xbox he'd throw a tantrum. I must admit that we enjoyed seeing him all riled up and we used to provoked him. They fought all the time and Glimmer didn't waste the opportunity and as soon as the door was open she jumped into Hawthorne's pants" I raise my eyebrows

"and he was to hapy to comply" I tell him by way of explanation because is no excuse.

"Well yes he broke Katniss heart. And that's why we all take her side. He had to leave the house when we all found out. "

"Why she come to live here if she had her own place?"

"She lived with Jo and Glimmer, Jo and Gale hated each other, Johanna always told Gale that he could live a thousand live times and never deserve a girl like Katniss. This didn't help with Hawthorne issues. He refused to go there. Soon Katniss began to stay over for weeks and that's how we got to this arrangement in which we live. Not that I'm complaining" I bet you don't actually me neither.

"How is she, you know after…last night?"

He stares at me "She was pretty bad"

I hear myself thinking aloud what's driving me insane "how could he cheat on a girl like Katniss? I just don't get it" He doesn't answer.

I'd punch Katniss dick of a boyfriend. Ex-boyfriend. Good for me I guess "I want to see her Finn"

"Well that can be a problem. And that is precisely why I woke you. I'm starting to go crazy. I stay with her last night until she calmed down but today in the morning she was fuming, she took her backpack and said she was going to Johanna's for a few days, that she needed to think. Cato run after her but got nothing.

I keep calling her but her friend Annie has her cell, I understand nothing. Annie gave me another number but who answers there is Rue. "

"We need to give her some time. Obviously she does not want to be found now" Finn looks genuinely concerned so I try to calm him down and I hope my words not show that I don't like this situation either.

**Next chap is already written and in Katniss POV**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N : Hey guys!**

**Sorry for the long wait. **

**Hope you like this chapter. Please review , just have mercy. Be nice, my goal is improvement. **  
**Tell me what you would like to read. **  
**I have an account on tumblr now, it's pretty boring, not gonna lie, but I would like to chat. Come visit me at .com **  
**I don't own anything.**

Chapter 6

Katniss POV

It's been three days after the party.

Three days after Peeta and Gale fight. Ugh

I don't know what I would have done if Finnick didn't took me to a place where I could calm down. Then he called Johanna and told her to take me to her home. I cry until I fell sleep. I can't imagine what I'd do without Finn.

"Oh come on brainless! Stop thinking about it and please go home. I can't get laid with you in my bed. Unless you finally want to try something different, you know…spice your boring, non-existing sex life" She says wiggling her eyebrows subjectively.

"I'm not going back Jo" I say ignoring the other comment because I know her and that is a discussion that never seems to end well for me. She explains her arguments so fiercely and I fear one day she begins to convince me.

"Wh… like never?" She crosses her arms over her belly.

"No, not never but I'm not ready yet" I try to sound final but apparently I'm not because she comes to sit on her bed with her legs crossed like a pretzel, in front of me. Where I'm sitting pretending to study but actually updating my abandoned Facebook page. She stares at me. I drop my head on my shoulders in defeat. This is a_ Johanna Mason intervention_. Crap.

"You know what Katniss? Fucking Hawthorne cheat on you almost three months ago and I can't believe you aren't ready to make a decision towards him. Now you are telling me that you also aren't ready to go back to YOUR home, using that "Not ready yet" phrase of yours and I'm wondering if it means that you take another three months to decide to come back. And you will not move here again. That will not happen. Again."

"It's not the same Jo, I don't know what to do with Gale because he is, was my best friend. I'm hurt for what he did and I now it changed everything between us but I don't want him out of my life. I just can't right now. Still hurts you know."

"Then you should tell him that" says Annie. Apparently she was eavesdropping at the door. She comes closer to us and takes a sit next to me at the bed. She takes her time taking a pillow arranging it on her tummy. "I know he screw up an all but he keep calling Katniss, I can't tell he is having a bad time"

"Well he deserves that and more" snaps Jo. She never liked Gale, well, she is always saying how much she'll like to climb him like a tree but she also says he isn't good for me and now I know she was right.

"Wait, how do you know he keeps calling?" I ask to Annie, but my eyes goes to Johanna, I changed phones with her because I got sick of Gale calling all the time and I knew he would hate to speak with her but I get the feeling I know what she did, and Johanna Mason smiling sheepishly confirms it.

"Well I give your cell to Annie because the jackass promised to keep calling and calling until I convince you to talk to him, I figured he'll have to change his tactics with sweet and polite Annie"

"Well yes, he is nicer to me but he is persistent too, you have to fix this Katniss" Annie says to me and I know she has a point but it's so hard. He betrayed me, and our friendship. So I just nod hopping that take them off my back.

"So...Brainless what's the deal with all the flushed faces and lingering looks between you and Blondie?"

Whoa! Change of subject. I can feel my face burn "What?"

"I saw the looks too" says Annie mockingly.

"I don't know what you two are talking about" I try to dismiss them. It's useless. They won't stop until they hear what they want and I can use the advice too. So I growl and begin to talk. I tell them how instead of feeling more comfortable with the new roomy I'm feeling the opposite. His eyes follow me everywhere and I can't decipher why, perhaps he doesn't feel comfortable with me either. I don't tell them that my body reacts to him all the time and I can't control it. I blush and my heart beats wildly, or I become clumsy and throw something. I'll never tell them how the other day I hit my head because he caught me staring at his ass... nope. "I wish he stop doing it."

"God you really are brainless" I'm hurt and affronted about this comment specially because it's Annie who told this, not Jo. Now both of them are laughing at my expense. I stand up to leave.

"Sorry Katniss, is just I can't believe you are so clueless, dude likes you. His eyes were following you the whole party and the way he punch Gale, like a gentleman in a white armor" She sighs dreamily and I can't help to scowl. Maybe she is right, he told me he likes me, I'm positive he try to kiss me but then "that horrible" woman interrupted us…He shouldn't punch Gale. I can take care of myself. I'm no damsel. And he has no right..to anything, to fight Gale, to kiss me, to say those things.

I tell the girls the way Peeta came to the house. How just a month ago something woke me at dawn.

_Who is making that fucking noise?_

_Oh God noooooo not again! _

_Why WHY on school days? I will kill them! I will choke them with my own bare hands this time. I just need to find the guilty._

_The annoying noise stops but I'm to mad to sleep. I toss and turn on bed for hours. Maybe run helps with my mood. I dress. I walk down the stairs trying to make as much noise as possible. I hope that wakes them. _

_Buttercup gets in my way and stops to meow on my behalf. Good. I hope the damn cat not let them sleep either. Then I cross paths with the last person I was expecting to find in this house, "again" and I know, I just know those screams were intentional. She wanted to wake me up._

_"Oh, hi Katniss dear. Good to see you. I didn't want to leave without saying hello to you" she says in an overly sweet voice._

_"Glimmer" I grow. _

_"I hope you slept well. See you" I wish I could bite her head._

_I start to make breakfast because I have to keep my mind occupied in something positive. Finn has the audacity to come to the kitchen and say hi. The bastard. I snap at him because let's face it, the man has no control of his genitals, who else than him could bring that bitch home... but then I notice he looks really surprised, innocent even... then who did it? _

"_Morning" greets a sleepy Cato_

_"Cato did you ..?" No, he couldn't. Cato hates her too much. Tresh will never do that ... .he is a man of principles. So… this only leaves Marvel who approaches to the kitchen just now. I challenge him with my eyes and after a short scowling contest I can tell he is innocent too. _

_I feel so frustrated that I snap at the four of them. I yell that they know the rules and how, HOW could they bring her?… I also enlist all the ways I've been affected by this, but let's be honest, what really is bothering me is that it was _that_ woman. Suddenly I believe in ghosts. The last person I ever imagine to see again in my life, ever, shows up. Coming down the stairs. In sleeping pants. Blond disheveled, shaggy hair. Wide shoulders…Blue eyes…_

_"Peeta Mellark?"_

_Apparently this is the "Peet" Finnick won't shut up about. I just assume his name was Peter…_

I tell the girls how I know him from back home, how he was the only kind soul who did something for me and my family when my father died. How he was the only one from school who went to dads funeral. How he leave bread on our door every Sunday until we left the district. I don't tell them how he used to show up on classes bruised, almost every Monday and I know that bread was the reason for those bruises because people talk in a small town. We never talk though but I did left him a note before I left town. A simple thank you note. I don't tell them how I always feel guilty about it either.

Then I speak about how everything is uncomfortable with him, how every time we give a step forward and try to be civil _that _bitch shows up and we move several steps backwards.

"Apparently you notice him too" Annie says smirking. I never found Annie annoying, that was Johanna's peculiarity, until this day.

"Is not that. It's just I can't believe he is with _her_"

"Sure Katniss"

"So what Annie? He is with Glimmer. I'm not going to play that game again. And for what I have seen recently he is not the kind of guy he used to be. I'm just disappointed of him that's all."

"Yeah right" says Johanna "You know what you need, you need to come back to that house and thank him for punch dark, tall and handsome and then fucking him senseless. "

"I'm not going back, and I'm not fucking Peeta"

"Why the hell no?" I don't know which of the two reasons is Jo interested to know. So I decided to respond the one that's easier for me.

"Because I feel bad, I mean, guys are all great but it is too much, they already take my side and kick Gale out, they agree to my tight ass rules, it is not fair and I don't want to ruin their lives anymore"

"Fuck Katniss I hate yourself petty party you know. You seem ungrateful to me. That bunch of asses love you for some estrange reason and they really want you there. I'm pretty sure that your tight ass rules as you adequately name them are beneficial for them too. They need good notes otherwise they will be kicked out of the soccer team. So if you ask me, you living there is a win-win situation, even for me, I get to see Marvel and he wouldn't dare to cheat on me with my friend as his roommate right? Not to mention I'll kill him, but let me say this: You need to go back, you need to get laid and move on and if Blondie over there is taken, what about the hot DJ who was eye fucking you at the party. I get his number for you. Here"

I read the card that Johanna's taken out of her bag instantly, and look to Annie gauging what she thinks. Apparently she is with Johanna in this one.

"Your friend Finnick has been calling too. You know'" Annie says

"Yes, I know he must be worried, I'll call him"

"What's his deal?" She lowers her eyes when she asks and I can tell where this is come from.

"Oh Annie, not him"

"Why?"

"He doesn't take anybody seriously, he is only looking for fun in that department. I'll hate to see you hurt"

"Seems to me that he takes _you_ seriously" Johanna is watching the exchange, I know she thinks the same way.

"He is a really sweet guy, good friend, funny. I know he'll give his live willingly for me, I love him dearly, as a friend."

"That is not what he wants though" Says Johanna matter-of-factly.

" I think he sometimes get confused because our friendship is the more intimate relationship he has ever had with a woman but is just that, friendship" I tell reprimanding Jo with my gaze.

"Ok so you wouldn't mind if I take a shot?" Annie asks.

"I'´d mind because I care about you but I won't stop you." She nods and I know she is contemplating my words.

"We've talked a bit. Every time he calls for you I try to get him to talk. I think he is more than he lets on." I nod a little surprised. It took me months to find that Finnick Odair is not the douche I thought he was.

"Ok enough with the chat, you need to go back and you need to call Darius" Jo effectively cuts the conversation.

I'm packing my few belongings back when I hear muted voices. I don't care to listen until Annie knocks and until annie comes and tells me that someone looking for me .

"Someone looking for me ? "

" to me? " I'll bet it's Finn, or Cato , he can be very intense at times.

The media should warn Annie smile but maybe the girls are right and I am clueless . Who do I see walking nervously around the room , hands in his pockets is Peeta .

Looks awful "You look awful " I say while I think . Great . He looks at me startled. He really looks horrible, swollen face, split lip , disheveled, crazy eyes ...

" Thanks" said tilting her head, shaking it a little.

"I'm sorry, but it's true." I say looking down. _When I will learn to think before I speak ?_

" Katniss, I came to apologize . On my knees if I have to. "

I raise my head to see in his eyes. He continues "I did so many wrong things at that party. I don't even know where to start. I shouldn't drink so much. I shouldn't try to kiss you . Ughh. I shouldn't go with Glimmer and I shouldn't interfere either in your argument with this guy, I couldn't bear for him to touch you though. "

He is talking so fast and sounds so desperate that I don't understand everything he says. I do listen that he tried to kiss me because he was drunk. He regrets it.

It hurts.

But I can play it cool.

"It's OK Peeta, I was drunk too" The look in his face almost makes me think he is disappointed by my answer but this makes no sense. I'm bad at reading people.

"Are you coming home?" I nod and he looks so relieved that he actually exhales. He said home and the mention take me somewhere, to home, as if we lived together, maybe as a couple. Ours.

"Good. I was planning to plead. I told the guys that come after you. They looked at me weird. Cato warned me not dare to go back without you."

"So that's why you're here?"

"No, no. I felt terrible. I had to apologize. I also haven't slept in three days. I'm used to sleep with you in the room. It felt so empty without you"

I stop to look at him. It's so strange he said that. I try to decipher the reasons for it. But he is walking hurriedly, with red cheeks. Giving me his back.

"You're coming back right?"

"It's a date" I say stupidly.

He smiles so brightly that I felt my knees weaken. He comes closer, touches my braid, lingering at the tip. I can feel the warm of his body and his delicious smell. I take a deep breath.

"See you later" he says smiling shyly.

**Thanks for bearing with me. Kisses **


End file.
